Illogical
by kradnohikari
Summary: Slash. Yaoi. Gale X Lupa. DDS 1. Even now Gale still could feel the hands of his dark skinned lover roaming over his body when he thought about it. Logic just didn't matter to him in those moments.


**Author's note:** Written before I saw DDS get beaten the first time. Was originally written for my husband, Immortal Yin-Yang Sacrifice..

**Warnings** - Self pleasure, oral, anal, violence, character death...Minor spoilers.

**Pairing** - Lupa/Gale

**Disclaimer** - I don't own DDS, Gale, or Lupa.

* * *

Gale/Lupa

He wasn't sure how they got to this, they were enemies in this war for Nirvana and yet there was something about the fierce, compassionate leader. After the change he noticed it more, his cold, calculating personality kept him level headed and there he was the only creature in the barren lands able to get a rise out of him, able to make him feel emotions he otherwise wouldn't. The affair if he could or should even call it that was not long after, still it was short lived, but everything he would love. Satisfying and filled with heated emotions he would never be able to utter or give names to. Tender kisses, heated moments behind closed doors, it didn't matter where it was. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the memories playing before him like a movie… He wasn't sure what a movie was, but it seemed like the proper term.

Their first secret meeting together was the strongest and the most predominate of the few he had cataloged away. Falling against his cold hard bed, he allowed his fingers to drift down the front of his gray suit, the deep green hues falling shut, as a groan passed his lips. How long had it been since he had relief of any sort? Lupa had called it lust, need, normal… He still wasn't so sure. Deftly removing his top, he threw it to the side.

_"This is a sexual act," the dark skinned leader murmured, running his calloused fingers down the pale unmarred skin, pinching a pink bud. Listening to the groan escape his mate's mouth, he leaned forward capturing the soft, pink lips with his own. "All of us need to relieve ourselves once in a while…" He added, the kiss between them broke. His lips descended upon the pulsating vein running up the creature's neck, his hunger rising within him._

_"I do… Not comprehend. Show me what this sexual act is. Why is it necessary?" Gale questioned, breath catching in his throat, an unknown feeling coursing through him. Pleasure his mind told him, but he wasn't sure exactly what pleasure was. Inside of him however Vayu tried to break to the surface, craving more of what was being offered, the normally level-headed demon acting rash._

Pleasure. The same feeling that was starting to course through him, his blood rushing downwards to the awakening organ. Fingers still focused on his chest though and the sensitive areas Lupa used to touch and tease for him. Forced him to beg for it and for once he enjoyed being completed dominated and at the mercy of another. Breaths sped up, a slight tent growing in his pants, the memory so vivid and jumping to another.

_Growls escaped from both occupants, blood running down both of their jaws, clothing bloodied. Both fought for dominance the struggle slamming them against stone walls, the thrill of being overheard rushing through both of their veins. Blue met green in intense hunger, and violent filled gazes, both intense, both looking to tear the other apart. _

_Kneeing his mate in the groin, the dark skinned leader gained the upper hand, the redhead forcing the grey hood down. As the other fell he grabbed the short green strands, weaving his fingers through it, as he forced the body to rise up and meet him. "Mine." He managed, before he attacked the lips with desperation, biting down as he slammed the other against the wall._

_Leaving Gale unable to say anything or fight what he was about to do, he spread the legs wide and forced himself in the gap, clawing at the pants, tearing them off in his haste. His own quickly followed, both hard from the feeding they had done earlier. Leading his dark, thick member to the tight entrance, he slammed himself deep into the man after forcing them to meet. Two groans pierced the air, both creatures feeling immense pleasure from the rough act. _

The tent in the strategist's pants only grew, his upper half arching slightly off the hard mattress and dirty sheets, a groan escaping him. The silent room was long gone and he bit his lip to stifle the noises the best he could. Right next to him Cielo was probably resting and as they had always been, he wanted to keep the relationship a secret.

Deciding that his prior form of stimulation wasn't enough after the new wave of pleasure coursing through him, he quickly unzipped and removed his clothing, adding that to the pile. Normally anally clean about his sparsely used room, he had no time. Heat clung to him like a second skin, his tongue darting to run along and moisten his tingling lips, the phantom of his memories haunting him. Reaching out to the air, the traced the pattern of the white markings that had lined the redhead's cheeks. Allowing it to fall at his side, he allowed his fingertips to trail over his skin, moving down to his sensitive area.

Gasping loudly, he shuddered faintly, mind still moving over the times. Wrapping his hands around the hardened shaft, he stroked it, moving slowly along the length.

_"I do not comprehend this act." He spoke, green orbs peering down at the red dreadlocks below him. His pants were pooled around his ankles, the enemy hidden anywhere in the area and yet he couldn't resist the opportunity for that feeling. Mind running through what could wrong, he found it all falling silent as an intense heat surrounded him._

_Unable to believe the sight, he thought he was going crazy for a moment. The leader who had taken him was sucking on his length, sending those waves of pleasure that were becoming familiar to him now. Moving on instinct in this new situation, he grabbed the dreadlocks, tugging on them roughly, whimpering for the other to comply. His hips rolled, cock slipping deeper into the wet warmth that surrounded him. _

_When the lips of his lover started to pull off, he felt sucking along the entire length, groans passing his lips. Nails dug into the dark skinned scalp, bringing up the sweet scent of blood. "More…" He moaned, hues closing tightly._

What were once slow movements, had turned rough. Long, quick strokes sent him closer and closer to the edge. His mind envisioned the weight of another on top of his frame, the tongue and hands exploring to do as he did. Dropping his hand, he pinched his balls, teasing the balls with the rough skin. The groans continued to escape him, body arching off the bed, sweat rolling softly down his heated frame.

He was so close, he could fell that pressure building up in him, his length swelling, the pre-fluids leaking from him. The liquid ran down falling onto his fingertips as the nails teased the slit, the same way that tongue once had.

_Flipped onto his back, Vayu growled, opening his jaws wide, revealing the long tongue that rested within. Around his body were the remains of his opponents half eaten due to his hunger. His clawed fingers dragged along the ground, toes curling around the blades protruding out of his feet. Wings twitched over his frame, opening briefly, before closing around his chest once more. _

_Above him was Cerberus, the powerful creature breathing down the back of his neck, the three heads each moving to rub against his body, biting the flesh, drawing blood. Being eaten had crossed the strategist's mind as the pleasurable pain washed over him, until it stopped a weight pressing against his exposed entrance. _

_Slipping out of his sheath, he shivered at the sensations, another growl escaping him as the creature pushed itself inside of him. It felt like his insides were being torn apart and a low whimper escaped his throat. The larger body covered him, large powerful paws resting near his face. Biting down on the large muscular legs, he drew blood, the pain starting to turn into pleasure as the organ moved in him._

Breathing picked up, as the last time he had ever had with his lover hit him. Tears pricked at the corner of his hues, an irrational reaction to the loss of just another comrade. So close to teetering over the edge, he moved faster, movements jerky. The pleasure rose in him, falling silent with the exception of his ragged breathing in the air.

Pulling one last time, it ended for him, a cry escaping him. Cumming hard in his hand, he allowed it to drop when the stream was finished, coming to rest beside him, his chest heaving. The once slow flow was finished now the few tears he shed drying on his cheeks gone forever.

Still even now months after having his friend and lover die, he couldn't comprehend exactly what it was that got under his skin. Rising from his bed, he forced himself to focus on the mission. Everything was coming to a close, he would be getting to Nirvana not only for himself, but for Lupa and the son he had dreamed about. Gathering his clothing, he pulled it all on with ease, looking at the mess left on his bed, shaking his head softly.

Perhaps they would meet again someday. It was irrational once again, but something in him wanted to believe that somewhere out there, Lupa was waiting to continuing where they ended. Fixing his clothing, he shoved his hands in his pocket, stepping up to the metal doors of his room, hearing them slide open. Nodding to Cielo as he passed by, he made his way to the meeting room, going back to business as usual. Everything had changed and yet no one else knew it.

* * *

A/N: Review?


End file.
